


I’m Lovin’ It

by jungjung



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cuddles, Cute, Kisses, M/M, late night date, mcdonalds, this is messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 01:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15741744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jungjung/pseuds/jungjung
Summary: Yukhei “surprises” Jungwoo with a 4 am date<3





	I’m Lovin’ It

**Author's Note:**

> lmao sorry stuff hasn’t been being updated it’s a lot with school coming up and just being tired from late nights from the summer so please understand!!! I enjoy writing but also feel unmotivated when stuff doesn’t get as much support so I won’t feel liek writing so please accept this Luwoo one shot thing as a little update that we’re not dead<3
> 
> we have a twt now!!!   
> for updates maybe surprises lol idk go follow us please!!!! @tangerinecrkrs

It was late. About 4:33 in the morning and Jungwoo has woken up to the notification ding he got from his phone. He grabbed it ready to fight whoever was bothering his precious sleep. It was a text. Specifically a text from his favorite person in the world. Wong Yukhei, his boyfriend. The text said “wake up bby<3 I have a surprise for you and it’s standing outside in ur driveway.<3”  
Jungwoo peaked out his window searching through the darkness of 4 am to find his boyfriend leaning against his car in a denim jacket and jeans. Jungwoo having only just woken up, was in some pajamas and one of Yukhei’s sweatshirts he let him have, well Jungwoo stole it, but that wasn’t the issue at hand. He replied to the text. “wait bby im wearing my pajamas lemme out some pants on and we’ll be good.<3” He threw on some skinny jeans and snuck his way out the house. Being as quiet as possible not to wake his parents up. Once he made it down his very creaky stairs he shut the front door gently and made his way to his boyfriend.  
Their height difference wasn’t much but it also was a little problem when Jungwoo wanted kisses and Yukhei remained standing straight not bending down to aid him. He was embraced in a warm hug. Jungwoo always admired Yukhei’s scent. He smelled like pine and some fancy cologne he’d used all the time since he met him. He loved it. “So what’s the surprise?” Jungwoo asked rubbing his eyes to help wake him up a bit. It was still 4 am so what’s open and why did Yukhei want Jungwoo at this time. “Well we haven’t had a little adventure in a long time and I miss those. We don’t have school tomorrow anyways so we can do whatever today can’t we?” Yukhei said making his way into his car while inviting Jungwoo in as well. “Okay, but what’s your plan?” Jungwoo asked a little chilly from standing outside a bit then getting into the car which was also a bit chilly. “Are you hungry? We could get like McDonalds since I know they’re open?” Yukhei asked making direct eye contact. Always being straightforward with his words. “Sounds great!” Jungwoo said before pressing his lips to his boy friend. “Let’s go!” Yukhei yelled then pulled out of the driveway making their way to the McDonalds. The drive wasn’t quiet, at all. Jungwoo and Lucas making jokes, confessing their love, complimenting each other, and just asking how each other’s nights were. They listened to some music. The couple loved sharing music with each other, it was something that brought them together. When they arrived at the fast food restaurant they went through the drive through, Yukhei had other plans for the night. “Baby what do you want?” He looked over to Jungwoo. Jungwoo blushed, he didn’t know why but Yukhei’s looks always stun him at random moments. “Uhm get me chicken nuggets and an iced coffee.” Yukhei ordered. Halfway through the lady taking his order through the machine was lost and couldn’t understand what he was saying. He got a bit frustrated. “Lady please I wanna order some goddamn chicken nuggets!” She got the message and apologized a little later. Jungwoo offered to pay for his meal, but Yukhei just said, “You can pay me back with your love<3” which left a Jungwoo remembering why he fell for him in the first place. “Next stop! My house.” Yukhei announced munching on some fries. Yukhei lived alone, because his parents thought I’d be good to give their son some space for his last year if high school. They checked in very often. Basically everyday. Yukhei locked his car after the food and Jungwoo were out of it and went inside. He led his boyfriend through the rooms then up his stairs toward his bedroom. Jungwoo has been there many times. The couple shared many first on that bed. Like their first kiss, sex, and even just cuddles. Fond memories ran through Jungwoo’s head till his boyfriend started pulling blankets and pillows out of his closet and opening his window.  
“Well don’t just stand there. These blanket are heavy duty so they weight more!” Yukhei beckoned for his boyfriend to put the food down and help him set up their cozy cuddle spot on the roof out side his window. It was cute. They had two comforters underneath and 4 pillows. To cover themselves up with was one giant thick blanket to keep the two warm.  
“Here stay here I’ll get the food” Yukhei pressed a peck to Jungwoo’s cheek and left the boy snuggled up. He came back with their McDonalds, still warm surprisingly. Before Yukhei sat down he put the food down first then picked up Jungwoo. Either Yukhei was strong or Jungwoo was light, probably both. He picked his up then sat down, pulling Jungwoo back down to sit between his long legs. “There now we can cuddle and eat<3.” They ate, sharing food with each other even if it was just a fry or a chicken nugget. Everyone at school teased the two about acting like a married couple, but in reality they really were. They’d go on dates, shared food, Jungwoo would always yell at Yukhei to clean up his house every so often. Always threatening to not come back to his house if he didn’t. He’d always find the house clean after that statement. The couple loved each other very much. They finished their food with greasy fingers and lips. “It’s late now why don’t you sleep over?” Yukhei suggested. It was 6 am. “Don’t worry baby I will. Let me text my mom so she’ll see it in the morning or really now? I bet she awake.” They cleaned up their mess picking up blankets again and McDonald trash. Jungwoo’s mom was awake and she said it was fine. After their little night adventure Jungwoo and Yukhei grew tired in the late hours. So they cuddled up under Yukhei’s sheets that smelled just like him, something Jungwoo adored. And fell asleep embraced in each other’s warmth and scent.

**Author's Note:**

> we have a twt now!!!   
> for updates maybe surprises lol idk go follow us please!!!! @tangerinecrkrs  
> self promo lol


End file.
